


your heart was glass

by dorotheaivy



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Drinking, F/F, G!P, Gay, Gaylor, Lesbian, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut, Trans, christmas day, drunk, kaylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorotheaivy/pseuds/dorotheaivy
Summary: all karlie and taylor want to do is get drunk on christmas eve.their feelings for each other happen to make that pretty hard.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	your heart was glass

**Author's Note:**

> i figured this fandom could use some more softness. also, normalize trans characters just being trans and not needing to face oppression or discrimination - taylor is trans in this and it is not a big deal. karlie loves her anyway!

-

“Honest to God, this is so sad,”

Giggled filled the room as it was the night before Christmas, and Taylor had been quite drunk for the past 20 minutes or so. Her best friend Karlie wasn’t sure which was sadder: the way they were planning on getting blackout drunk on Christmas Eve, or the way were with each other rather than family or loved ones for the holidays.

Karlie’s wasn’t on good terms with her family at the moment, but Taylor was the only one who knew that about her.

The shorter girl’s legs were swung over Karlie’s tan skin, and maybe Taylor had been a little extra unknowingly clumsy when she was drunk - little things here and there that she wouldn’t normally dare to do while being sober because, well, it would be uncomfortable. Karlie told her she was bisexual back in 2014, and even now, she’d still avoid doing certain things that might create a certain  _energy_.  Little did she know, Taylor was bisexual too. At least, that’s what she thought. It posed as such a prominent and consistent question in her life that she simply didn’t say anything to anybody at all, because if she was wrong, she wouldn’t want to “come out” again.

Maybe that was the dumbest reasoning ever, Taylor thought, but it got her far enough.

She’d also managed to avoid telling Karlie she’s trans for somehow the entire length of years they’ve been best friends, and really the only people that knew were close family members and select people. It all came down to the mere thought of losing Karlie if she knew, because maybe she would be judgemental, so she strayed from the topic at all costs. She figured Taylor was just insecure about her body, but it was rooted a bit deeper than that and she felt like she’d never truly be able to voice it to Karlie.

“What, you don’t think that taking a shot every time a new commercial comes on is the best possible way to spend our time?” Taylor laughed sarcastically, her head falling back onto the pillow behind her. Her blonde locks of hair slowly began falling off the side of the armrest behind her now, her body gradually sliding closer to the edge of the couch. 

Karlie broke out in giggles again, shaking her head vigorously as she almost went to pour another shot for herself, until she’d feel soft skin moving against hers and Taylor was almost on the floor.

Instinctually, her hands grabbed at the sides of her best friend beside her, fingers gripping around her waist and it took all Karlie’s arm strength from that distance to pull the blonde toward her. The ending position was a little something like Taylor sitting sideways on Karlie’s lap, but her eyes slammed shut from dizziness and the taller girl’s breath heavy from the near-disaster.

“Okay, maybe you should stop drinking-“ Karlie’s tone quickly became more serious as she realized Taylor was only gonna get worse, and she didn’t want to see her out of control like that.

The blonde laughed as her head fell forward over Karlie’s shoulder, hands migrating down her back loosely like she was ready to be carried. The thought came to Karlie’s mind, too.

Without another word, she wrapped her arm around Taylor’s rather large thighs and stood up, using her other arm to support the girl’s back and keep her from falling. When she reached the white-sheeted bed, Taylor collapsed not-so-gracefully, her body bouncing in ripples against the soft mattress and Karlie stood above her carefully. Usually, she’d be extra strategic about this kind of thing, but at this point she was too drunk to care, so her own hands moved to her sweater’s hem and attempted to lift it over herself.

Karlie wasn’t externally phased because they acted like this around each other all the time, no matter how many rejected feelings toward Taylor she may have had built up inside. “You’re going to bed  _ already _ ? No, come on, we have so much more to get done!”

Taylor’s sweater rested just below her breasts, crumpled up lazily as she tried to wiggle out of her jeans. She ignored her friend’s remark and her eyes fluttered shut once again, the dimness of the room essential for the situation. So, Karlie grabbed Taylor’s legs and swung them further onto the mattress so she was laying completely, and unbuttoned the jeans to give more room for the blonde to pull out of them.

If it hadn’t been so dark, Karlie might’ve noticed the appendage in her underwear, and if Taylor wasn’t so drunk, well, she wouldn’t have been taking her pants off at all.

“ _It’s hot_ ,”  she groaned, and immediately Karlie stumbled to the corner of the room to turn on the fan. Now felt like a good time to take another shot, but the drinks were in the other room, and-  _ oh, okay, now Taylor’s standing up again. _

Clearly, she had the same thought, because she chased behind Taylor to see her bent over by the coffee table, attempting to pour another glass of whiskey.

“No, no-“

“W-what? You said we have more to do tonight. More drinking, tha-“

Taylor’s voice trailed off to nothing at all as she swallowed back the quarter filled glass, and Karlie rushed over to her. It hadn’t again clicked in her mind that the shorter girl was half naked until her arm reached to turn her around, and they both grounded each other with their hands, and Taylor’s chest was right in front of Karlie.

“Oh- okay, let me get you a blanket,” her own words slurred as she almost fell over trying to yank the blanket off the back of the couch. It was a good thing the alcohol had taken her usual edge off, her panic and anxiety vanished.

The other girl scoffed. “No, I said I’m hot.” She plopped down on the couch, almost hitting Karlie’s arm on the way down, and once her body was laid there was no going back. Maybe she’d even fell asleep  _already_.

Silently, Karlie exhaled some lighthearted frustration as she attempted to keep up with Taylor’s drunken wants and all of her thoughts. Her friend was ass-up on the edge of the couch, her face pressed into the cushion and her hair messy - in the most perfect way. Even drunk, she still couldn’t avoid admiring the beautiful girl before her.

So she slowly climbed on the couch, pushing herself all the way against the back of it and laying on top of Taylor, arms reaching around to hold her and their legs curled up in each other’s.

That was all she remembered before she fell asleep to the sound of the TV.

-

Taylor woke up a few hours later with the fan’s breeze blowing on her, a warm body beside her and the king bed beneath them. She knew she fell asleep on the couch, so Karlie must have moved them-

“ _You’re awake_ ,” 

She groaned as if she just woke up too, and if Taylor hadn’t just glanced at the alarm clock, she’d swear it was probably morning by now - it was only 2 am. Christmas day, not that either of them had realized it quite yet.

The blonde noticed her own lack of clothing, though Karlie’s same comparison beside her wasn’t shocking, and she pulled the white comforter over her waist. Their bodies turned toward each other and it took everything in the taller girl not to look at the bare chest in front of her. Maybe if she pushed her feelings aside once again, it would go away.

_But fuck that_.  Fuck holding back. It did her nothing but harm to suppress her feelings all these years, and the countless times they’d be in bed together with their bodies connected as if that was a  _ normal  _ thing. She wanted Taylor in every aspect and it wasn’t helping her mental health to bottle that in for so long.

“My head is pounding,” Taylor moaned quietly, letting Karlie’s hand rest on her side - she was aware that wasn’t normal. “Sorry, I don’t know why I took my clothes off. Drunk things only, I guess.”

Karlie giggled and shook her head assuringly. “It’s fine, don’t worry.”

She had a way with words. And with her voice. Karlie was so soothing, and comforting, and so nice to be around. Taylor always knew that.

This 2 am had her in her feels.

They looked into each other’s eyes for what felt like 10 minutes, and honestly could’ve been. Taylor’s eyes were so intoxicating, and she always loved that about her. Maybe Karlie’s face was slowly drifting closer to hers, but it was too dark for Taylor to truly notice. That was, until their noses touched and everything stopped - the white noise of the fan, the breeze from the open window, the nervous energy, it had all gone away in that moment.

Their lips connected with no regret. Taylor’s red lipstick had already been mostly wiped off from her face smushed into the couch earlier, and Karlie wouldn’t have cared anyway. It was exactly what she’d been desiring for all this time, and Taylor had been too. She didn’t even need to come out to her because their chemistry had already been too obvious, even if she were to reassure  that _night_ she was straight.

Karlie’s hand moved lower than Taylor’s side, grabbing onto her hip and using her other to hold the soft skin of her cheek. She’d almost suffocate had they not parted after what felt like forever, just sucking on each other’s lips with no movement. They had all the time in the world, but somehow also no time. They’d wasted so many years pretending nothing was going on between them.

The suppression definitely played a factor in their current situation. The girls grew impatient, the younger’s hips moving closer to Taylor’s and that’s when she knew she needed to back away. “I’m- Karlie, there’s something I need to tell you. But, b-but I don’t want to.”

Taylor’s voice was cracking and she swore she felt a tear touch the hand on her face. “We don’t have to do this. It’s n-“ Karlie quickly paused when she’d felt something on Taylor’s body pushing against her inner thigh, and it wasn’t her knee like Karlie would have expected.

It took her a second to process, looking down and only seeing a bit of a shaded bump considering how dim the room was, but she quickly returned her eyes to Taylor’s blue ones and held her face in both hands.

_ “I love you for you.” _

Taylor could’ve sobbed in that moment, but she wiped her tear away quickly and pressed her head against Karlie’s forehead. “I know it’s not- it’s not what you were expecting. And I lied to you. I’m sorry.”

It almost angered the younger girl just by how upset Taylor was acting, as if a body part could ever change anything. Her attraction would never go away and she had been sure of that for the past 7 years.

“Taylor, you didn’t lie, it’s okay, seriously. Why would I care? It changes nothing, I promise you. I’m still in love with you.” The words falling so freely out of her mouth felt so right, but it scared her how easily she was able to admit she was in love with her best friend. Taylor’s face froze momentarily, thinking of the right words to use. She was so in love with Karlie too, and honestly, she couldn’t believe what the girl was saying.

Lips parted to speak, but Karlie hummed her to stay quiet as her hand reached down and brushed passed the protrusion of her soft stomach. Her fingers fiddled on outside of the black panties, keeping eye contact with Taylor as her hand rubbed down through the fabric. The most euphoric feeling shot through her body, because nobody had ever touched her there, and it was her biggest insecurity to say the least. Taylor’s breath stifled to a halt and her mouth hung open, while Karlie smiled bigger than she’d ever seen it. She palmed through the undergarment slowly, adjusting herself to the newly discovered body part, and while it shocked her that Taylor had hid her identity from her for so long, it wasn’t a problem of any sort. She admired how Taylor could hold a secret so well, to be honest. The hurt that she didn’t feel comfortable telling her all along, though, hadn’t quite kicked in yet.

“ _Are you okay?_ ”  Karlie whispered softly, foreheads still pressed together as she looked down at the girl’s open mouth. Her hand rose to Taylor’s chest, softly pressing against it while her other arm wrapped around the blonde’s neck. The sudden silence made her stomach twist. “You there?” Karlie joked, backing up a bit to look into Taylor’s eyes from a better viewpoint.

“Y-yeah, just, um, processing,” Taylor slowly choked out with a slight laugh, her body overtaken by a strange new feeling that she couldn’t quite place. Pleasure was always going to feel new to her, especially if it was her secret love accepting her for who she was and taking her places she’d never been before. An undiscovered high, and she couldn’t find room to complain.

“This is okay, though?” Karlie’s hand lightly grabbed Taylor’s breast, thumb rubbing against the bra’s material at the same time. The older girl pulled her in for another kiss, this time with more care and more passion.  “ _Yes_.”

Taylor’s breath hitched with nervousness as Karlie reached behind her to unhook her bra, putting the garment aside and allowing her eyes to feast on what could’ve been the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Taylor rolled onto her back, allowing the taller girl to settle on top of her and kiss down her neck. Her lips dragged down to the top of her chest, peppering kisses on the smooth skin.

Karlie’s hands took her own bra off, the older girl’s hands rushing to greet the newly exposed area. She straddled Taylor, their pelvises connecting and ever so softly jolting against each other.  “ _I want to feel all of you_.”

Karlie’s voice was so sexy, it only amplified the urging need in the room, and  _yeah_ ,  this was everything they’d wanted.

She moved temporarily so she could pull Taylor’s underwear off her legs, trying to be bashful and confident by ignoring the obvious appendage in front of her. Karlie removed her own underwear as well, sitting back onto those soft thighs and feeling Taylor’s most intimate part against the front of her. 

To her surprise, Taylor spoke first. “I- I’m ready.”

Karlie leaned forward, laying back on top of the other girl and connecting their lips together again. Tongues bashed together and pieces of hair began to merge together as Taylor held Karlie’s head tightly to hers.

The brunette slowly took the reigns, reaching down and grabbing Taylor’s hard-on for the first time and stroking it slowly. Her knees shifted and hips moved closer in, lifting higher and coming down ever so slightly. Taylor uncontrollably grunted and hummed as Karlie rubbed herself against her, teasing herself and making her lover gasp.

“Please,” Taylor sighed, watching the girl’s eyes change shape completely as she sunk down onto her dick, slightly pushing inside her.

Their moans were uncensored, somewhat quiet as they made noise into each other’s mouths and hips lifted up to meet each other’s. When Taylor fully entered Karlie, she swore she almost passed out. If the feeling wasn’t surprising enough, it was that much more exciting and overwhelming with it being  _Karlie_.  It was that moment when she realized how much she’d really loved her all this time. Nothing could describe it, nobody could explain it.

“ _You feel so good_ ,”  Karlie’s encouraging words slithered into Taylor’s ear, lowering her insecurities in an attempt to make her feel better about her body. She was sexy, she was beautiful, and she was everything Karlie wanted.

Silence surfaced, their voices breaking and noises disappearing while Karlie grinded down deeper than before. It had been a while since she had sex, so the feeling of something else inside her was a bit different and came as a good refreshment. Taylor, on the other hand, was speechless and had never felt inside another girl before, and this was specifically the reason why she avoided boys so much recently - they never truly accepted her.

Karlie got her, and Karlie understood her. Taylor mentally questioned why she was ever afraid to tell her she’s trans because she should’ve known better - Karlie doesn’t care, and it would never change anything. She loves her more now, if anything. She gets to feel all of Taylor.

Their hands roamed each other’s skin greedily as the blonde’s hips bucked up, pushing into her - dormant for a few seconds as she gasped for air. Karlie grinded down a couple more times for affect, and seemingly it had done it, as their heads buried in each other’s necks and eyelids pressed shut.

They simultaneously moaned out each other’s names as they came, breasts touching each other and backs arching to push them closer together. Taylor couldn’t stop panting, and maybe even a little smirk formed on Karlie’s face when she backed up to see the girl’s wiped facial expression.

She whispered I love you into Taylor’s ear. The girl underneath her pulled out, Karlie collapsing onto the mattress beside her while their hands intertwined effortlessly.

“That’s how much I love you- Thank you.” Karlie knew she needed to give Taylor a little praise; after all, she was really proud and content.

“Are- You liked it? Don’t lie,” the older girl whispered to Karlie beside her. “I know it was a bit of a rude surprise.”

And she could only scoff lightheartedly. “I loved it, Taylor. It was a beautiful, sexy surprise. You are sexy. Dont let yourself think otherwise.”

Somehow, Karlie’s reassuring and comforting smile that she’d been in love with for all these years never got old, and never failed to make her stomach fill with butterflies.

Taylor mouthed an almost inaudible “thank you” as her body collapsed into Karlie’s side. It wasn’t perfect, but it was - it was fast paced, and dark, and maybe in the best possible version of it they’d be admiring each other’s bodies for minutes on end, spending time on each inch of skin - but they had time. They could wake up in the morning, on Christmas, and be next to each other with no restraints. Nothing had ever  _ really  _ been stopping them from loving, this entire time.

And Karlie was just glad Taylor could share that part of her. Her vulnerability spoke great measures.

“ _I love you too_.”  Taylor didn’t forget to whisper this as her head laid near Karlie’s bare breast, hands still intertwined and legs crossed on each other.

It definitely beat the pathetic Christmas hangover they had planned.


End file.
